The Speaker and His Agent
by ericaj318
Summary: A different take on the Collaborators and the second half of season 2. Henry Roarke X OC
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning Mr. Speaker," Harlee smiled as she rolled over in the sheets to face Henry as they woke up.

His lips curled into a small smile as he replied, "Good morning. How long do I get to keep you this morning?" he asked as he reached his hand up under the covers and ran it softly down her arm, resting it on her hip.

Harlee smiled back, "It depends on how long before I get a cryptic text message to go work with my super secret team. What did you have in mind for me this morning?" she finished with a grin.

Henry didn't answer as he moved forward and placed his lips against hers, running his hand from his hip to push her pajama shorts down. Harlee inched closer to him, rolling him onto his back as she climbed onto him.

Henry placed his hands onto her hips as she leaned down to deepen the kiss but just as they were about to have fun, Harlee's phone chirped.

"Ugh," she sighed deeply as she hopped off him to walk around the bed to her nightstand to read the message. It read, "Meet at the bunker, now," she shook her head as she watched Henry throw his head back into the pillow in disappointment.

"I'm guessing that phone just told you that it's time to get to work?" he said as he got out of the bed and walked around to her, grabbing her from behind and running his hands over body.

Harlee nodded, "We'll have to continue this meeting another time. Sorry," she said genuinely as she turned in his arms to kiss him before heading to the shower to get ready for work.

Once she was dressed, she left his house and went straight to the Farm to meet up with her team. She arrived at the house quickly and went down into the bunker where the rest of the team was already there.

"What's up?" she asked since she was the last agent to arrive.

"The collaborators are trying to get the Muslim Registry Bill through the House and we have another identity on our list of eight," Clay announced as he shot a photo from his tablet to the smart screen. It was the face of Speaker of the House Henry Roarke.

"Oh my gosh," Harlee said as she sat down, having trouble keeping herself steady after the reveal.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked, immediately concerned for friend.

"Are we sure Roarke is a Collaborator?" Harlee replied, still unable to process what she was being shown.

Ryan jumped in next, "He is the leader of the group. Harry's mission last week before he went back to London unveiled his true purpose and we think that long term he's after the Presidency. Why are you so surprised?"

"Yeah, Johnson," Owen added, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Harlee took a deep breath, knowing the easiest thing to do was to tell the truth now, "I've been in a relationship with him for over a year. I just left his house to come over here. I had no idea he was the ringleader of the people we're trying to stop," she confessed which received a room full of shocked faces.

"What do you see in him?" Shelby asked, her face filled with disgust.

Harlee looked over at her friend and shook her head, "It doesn't really matter, does it? I've been in bed with the enemy since longer then this taskforce has been together. Do y'all think he knows that I'm on this team?" she asked, worried that the relationship had only lasted because he was using her or keeping tabs on things with her.

Alex shook her head, "I highly doubt it. If you are this shocked about what he's been up to then I wouldn't think he'd be suspicious of you at all. His dating history has always been very age appropriate. How did you get involved with him?"

"It happened by chance," Harlee answered, "After NY last year, I was winding down in a shooting range upstate and he was there too. We hit it off and we've been sneaking around for over a year now. I can't believe this. I had such a high opinion of him," she lamented as she craved a glass of whiskey.

"You could be our in," Clay said, breaking his silence since her revelation, "If he doesn't suspect you then you might be able to find out more and finally get us ahead in this thing."

"I am not sure if I can even face him now, knowing what I know," Harlee replied, "How am I going to keep my cool when he's betrayed me at the deepest level? And, don't you think he'll get suspicious if I've stayed out of his work all this time to just now start asking questions?" she questioned.

Clay nodded, realizing how correct she was, "You're right. But don't end things because having you on the inside could still prove useful. Let's get back to the original plan for today which is to stop this bill from going forward."

Alex raised her hand to interrupt, "We have another issue. Nimah's sister Raina has been framed for the terror attack in the bomb and I also found out today that Leon Velez is dead by suicide but I think that was set up too. I believe if we look into this, we may find more answers regarding the Collaborators."

"Good thought," Clay replied, "Alex, you, Owen and Harlee look into that. Ryan, Shelby and I will go to the House to try and sway the swing votes to a no. Harlee, don't come there under any circumstances today because if you do then Roarke may get suspicious, got it?"

Harlee nodded, still feeling sick. "Ok, team," Clay said, "Let's get this handled."

Everyone nodded as they divided into teams. Harlee stood and walked over to Owen and Alex, "Where do we start?" she asked.

Alex looked her friend in the eyes, "Hey, don't beat yourself up. You had no idea and if he treats you right then there was no reason for you to suspect anything. Sometimes good people do evil things. Got it?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Raina," Alex began as she, Owen and Harlee sat down with her, "Do you know who might have wanted to set you up for this?"

Raina nods very quickly making the rest of the team feel instantly uneasy, "I've been investigating a man named Vincent since the G20 with Leon but he's disappeared. Now I know they killed him."

"Do you have an address for this Vincent?" Harlee asked, shaken by the whole day which was worse now knowing there may be a strike team out against them.

Raina grabbed a piece of paper and wrote it down, "Leon and I were going to drive there this weekend but you three can do it now. He won't want to talk so you'll have to cross the line. These people are devoted to their cause. And if we hadn't covered up the G20, this would all be a lot easier."

Alex nodded as she took the paper and turned to Owen and Harlee, "Are you two ready? This isn't going to be an easy mission by any means."

"Let's do this," Harlee replied while Owen nodded and added, "I'll drive."

The three drove in silence on the way to the address Raina had given them. It was about three hours away into a more rural part of the state. "Are we sure about this location?" Alex asked Owen as they drove up closer.

"The deed is in his name and the water and power are running," Owen replied as they pulled in.

The three got out and looked around the property. "There's no one here," Alex commented, "So, I guess we can set up a little trap for him."

"Good idea," Owen replied as he and Harlee began working.

The three took different locations in the mostly empty room to wait for Vincent to return. After what felt like forty-five minutes, he walked in and Alex was the first to strike.

"Freeze and put your hands where I can see them!" she shouted as Owen moved on the scene and tased him to the ground.

Harlee grabbed him and they started dragging him into a chair to get him set up for interrogation. Once he was awake, Vincent laughed at the three of them.

"Your all signing your own death warrants being here." he revealed, "I messed up so they'll be here any minute to take me out and you three will just be collateral damage."

"Who's they?" Harlee asked, pointing her gun at his head, "And how did you mess up?"

"If you let me go and get me out of here, I'll tell you everything," he replied, his face showing true signs of panic.

"Tell us what you messed up and we'll talk," Alex initiated, her tone firm.

"I was supposed to leave Raina in that mall to blow up with the bomb but she got away which makes this case not clean cut," he replied, "They wanted the job done and now that it isn't, they'll be here to kill me. Please let me go."

Before anyone could answer another question, gunfire came raining through the windows to the small room. Owen threw the chair down with Vincent as the girls moved behind cover to shoot back.

"Owen, what do we do?" Alex asked as a stray bullet came through and hit Vincent, killing him instantly.

Owen was frozen as Alex and Harlee continued to return fire at their assailants. "Owen," Alex ordered, "We'll cover you. Put your gun in his hand and we'll hide in there."

Owen nodded as he got to work while Harlee and Alex continued to fire across the room, hoping to hit one of their targets. Just as Owen was ready for them to go into hiding, a stray bullet struck Harlee in the very tip of her shoulder.

She dropped as Alex urged her to move into hiding, applying pressure to her wound. Moments later, the shooting stopped and they waited until there was no more sound before they got out.

"We can't take her to a hospital," Alex said, looking over Harlee's wound, "What should we do?"

"It's a flesh wound," Harlee stated as they made a dash for the car, "The bullet went through. I just need someone who can do stitches."

"I can do it once we're back," Owen stated, "Alex, sit in back with her and keep pressure on it. I'll get us back to the bunker."


	3. Chapter 3

They pulled back up to the Farm thirty minutes later and Alex helped Harlee out of the car down to the bunker.

"How'd stopping the vote go?" Alex asked as they walked into the room where everyone else was waiting before placing Harlee down in one of the seats so Owen could get to work.

"We didn't stop it and the President is going to veto it which is what Roarke wanted all along," Clay answered, "Based on Harlee's condition, it doesn't look like your team fared much better."

Owen was at her side stitching up her wound after disinfecting it. "Someone definitely knows about us and anyone investigating the Collaborators are being taken out but that's all we got," Harlee replied, wincing through the pain.

Clay nodded, "So today has been an epic failure and we are no closer to learning the true plan of these people. Harlee, you should stay here tonight so your wound can heal."

"I wish," Harlee sighed, "Henry is expecting me at his place tonight to finish where we left off this morning, sorry that was probably too much information."

"Give her something for the pain," Clay ordered before walking into his office in frustration.

"Stick with tylenol," Harlee requested, "I don't want to be off my game and reveal anything he can't know. Plus, I just found out I'm pregnant so I can't have anything else."

"Understood," Owen replied as he handed her two Tylenol and a cup of water, "Are you sure you don't want to stay here? I'm sure you could text him and tell him you're caught up with work."

Harlee shook her head, "I don't need him looking into my work to see what I do. It's best to just get there and do my best to act normal. Thank you for your help. Hopefully tomorrow we can make better progress with this stuff. Do you mind helping me to my car?" she asked.

Owen nodded, standing up to help her. He guided her up the stairs and to her car where he helped her into the driver's seat, "You drive a stick shift?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" she replied curiously.

"How are you going to steer and shift gears with one bad arm?" he questioned, his tone filled with concern.

Harlee smiled, "I can move this arm enough to steer. Send me anything that changes with what we know while I'm gone, deal?"

Owen nodded as he closed her door and watched her drive away.

Harlee drove back into the city and straight to Henry's house where she was really feeling the pain in her arm from the drive. She got out of the car with a large sigh before she made her way to the front door where she rang the bell.

'You'd think I'd get a key after all this time and with how much time I spend here,' she thought to herself as she waited.

Henry opened the door, a smile across his face at seeing her until he noticed how pale she looked and his lips curved into a frown of concern, "Are you alright?"

Harlee took a deep breath before answering, "I took a stray bullet in my shoulder early. I'm ok, though. Can I come in and sit down?"

Henry's face was still covered in concern as he nodded and ushered her inside to his living room where he helped her sit down before taking a seat next to her, "How did it happen? Shouldn't you be in the hospital?" he asked, running a hand through his hair before placing it comfortingly on her knee.

"My team took care of me and we were following a lead but someone else got to him first," she replied, "I don't think I can …"

"I don't expect you to," he replied with a small laugh, "Did they give you anything for pain? You seem to be hurting."

"That's just from the drive," Harlee replied as she started to feel her eyelids get heavy, "I took something back at the office. Sorry to come over like this, I probably should've cancelled."

Henry shook his head as he leaned back into the couch and pulled her into his arms, "No, I'm glad you're here. I'm happy you feel comfortable enough in our relationship to come here when you're in need. I want to be the one to take care of you," he revealed but she hadn't heard it as she was fast asleep with her good hand resting on his chest. Henry smiled down at her before closing his own eyes.

The next morning, Harlee opened her eyes to find she was still on Henry's chest and up until this moment she'd forgotten all about his involvement in the Collaborators because she was safe in his arms.

"Hey Beautiful," he said with a smile, "How are you feeling this morning?"

She closed her eyes for a moment before moving to stretch her arms and immediately regretting it. Henry pulled her to him once more in an attempt to make the pain go away, "You may want to consider putting that arm in a sling."

Harlee nodded as all the knowledge of what he'd done began flooding through her mind now that it was morning. If she really thought it through, he was responsible for her gunshot wound. She was starting to feel like she might say something she'd regret.

"I should probably get going," Harlee stated, "I'm sure you have work to attend to that doesn't involve taking care of me"

Henry shook his head, "I had a big win yesterday so I can stay here with you and I think you should take it easy. Let me get you some more tylenol and I'll see if I still have a sling left over from my shoulder surgery a few years back," he offered as he helped her off of him and got up from the couch to look.

Harlee wasn't sure how she was supposed to be feeling. How could this sweet man she was in love with be the same man taking the country apart for his own gain? She felt a tear sting the side of her eye as he walked back into the room.

He immediately noticed she was about to cry and proceeded to get down on his knees in front of her, "Hey, what's the matter? I know you're injured but you haven't seemed yourself since last night."

Harlee inhaled all the emotions going through her as she leaned forward and kissed him gently before pulling away, "My should just hurts that's all. I promise but I do have to go. Thank you for offering to take care of me. I wish I could stay and take advantage of it," she said before she used her good arm to push herself off of the couch.

"You can tell me anything," Henry replied as he stood with her, placing a kiss on the tip of her nose, "Here, at least let me put this sling on you so you don't move that arm and hurt yourself worse."

Harlee nodded as she allowed him to do so before whispering 'thank you' to him. "When do you wanna come over again?" he asked, unsure if her strange behavior might mean an end to their relationship.

"Soon," she whispered once more before she gathered what strength she had and lifted her good hand to grasp his face in her hand before leaning in and placing a kiss to his lips, tracing his lips with her tongue. She felt him smile as he opened his mouth just enough for her to deepen the kiss. She moved her hand from his face into his hair, bunching it together in her hand while his hands were roaming her body. She could feel his body ready for her against her own.

She turned away from him and bent over, grasping the back of his couch with her good hand to give her leverage. He knew what she wanted as he lifted her skirt and slid inside of her, gasping as he did so.


	4. Chapter 4

Harlee arrived at the bunker a few hours later after letting Henry help her shower and get ready for the day in clothes she kept at his place. They'd said goodbye on good terms which is what she needed, not leaving him worried about their future though she didn't know it anymore.

"Hey guys," Harlee announced her presence, "What's on the agenda today?"

"How's your arm?" Alex asked, instantly, "Who got you a sling? That was a good idea."

"Henry," Harlee replied, leaving it there.

Clay nodded as he began to tell them about what was going on now, "It looks like the Collaborators are trying to incite a riot to further push their fear agenda on the American people. There are four cities at the highest risk but of those four Albany and Detroit are the most likely. I want you to find out which city they'll use and then prevent it," he instructed.

The team nodded as everyone got to work and after some extensive research, they found that Detroit had an ongoing trial to determine if a cop shooting an unarmed black man was guilty.

"This has to be it," Shelby announced as she threw the information she was reading onto the smart screen for the rest of the team to see. "Detroit is primed for a riot and a guilty verdict will throw them over the edge."

Clay nodded, "Ok good. Shelby, you, Nimah, Alex and Harlee head there to try and sway a not guilty verdict to prevent this and the rest of us will go to Albany to make sure there isn't a Plan B ready to go."

"Harlee, are you ok to go into action?" Alex asked as Shelby and Nimah's faces said the same thing.

Harlee smiled, "It's not action so I think I should be just fine. Let's get in the chopper," she finished with a laugh before they made their journey to Detroit.

When they landed, they checked in with Clay who told them FBI was on site and they needed to make friends and cooperate.

"Guys," Harlee stated, "It's Miranda."

"This is going to much harder then we thought," Alex replied as Miranda came up to them.

"The four of you together is not a good sign for the peace I'm trying to keep here. If you're here then you will follow my orders and those orders are to answer the phones and tell me, only me, if anything important comes up," Miranda issued orders as her greeting.

The girls looked at each other with concern before they did as they were told. Alex got on her phone and called Owen and Harlee heard her asking for dirt on the jurors so they could sway the verdict.

Harlee answered two calls before Alex walked over, signaling to Shelby and Nimah to come over to them, "I have four jurors we can attempt to sway. Here's each of your target and the dirt we need to make them go for a not guilty."

Harlee nodded as she took hers and moved into action. Unfortunately before they could make any big moves, the jury found their verdict and they found the officer guilty on all charges. Harlee turned to get back to Alex when Miranda walked up with the Alex, Nimah and Shelby.

"Speaker Roarke is about to land and I like the four of you to be his security," Miranda ordered, "He wants to say a few words and bring an end to this before it gets started."

Harlee looked at Alex nervously as the four got ready. "What's he going to think of my presence with you guys?"

Alex shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know but everything always falls exactly as he wants it to. It's astounding."

They walked back out and met the Speaker at the base of the stairs. Harlee watched Henry's face carefully for a reaction to her being there with Alex Parrish.

"It'll be nice to have some heroes as my bodyguards," Henry said simply before they went to make their way outside.

Another surprise was waiting by the doors as President Haas was already there to be the hero. "Henry, you don't mind if I go first, do you?" Claire asked with a smile.

"Of course, Madame President," Henry faked a smile before turning to Harlee, "Agent Johnson, may I see you privately for a moment? I'm looking for a new head of security."

Harlee nodded as she flashed Alex a worried look before following him into a small meeting room where they were alone.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Speaker?" she asked, her tone formal and professional.

Henry shook his head, "You can drop that in here. We're alone. What are you doing down here with Alex Parrish and Shelby Wyatt? They are always at the root of conspiracies," he stated as he took a seat and placed both his hands on his face, trying to take the stress off.

Harlee took a deep breath before she made her way to stand behind him where she began rubbing his shoulders with her good hand, "I was called in last minute as added security. I haven't worked with them regularly since the G20 Summit incident. Why are you so stressed, Babe?"

Henry leaned back into her touch, "I'm worried because I have a plan in motion for the good of this country and the likes of those two could bring an end to it. Clayton Haas already played me today."

"What kind of plan, Henry?" Harlee asked, wondering if he was about to reveal his true intentions and the Collaborators endgame to her.

He reached up and grasped her hand in his, giving it a gentle squeeze, "You don't need to worry about it. I never want you mixed in with my work. You're the one thing about my life that I can count on."

His revelation felt like a knife in her heart because she needed to take him down but he was real when they were together. She didn't want him to rot in jail or get taken out by an assassin, she wanted to run away together.

"I need to talk to you about your work later," Harlee said boldly, "Can we meet at your place later tonight?"

Henry stood and looked into her eyes as he backed her gently up to the table, his body almost grinding into her, "What about my work do you want to discuss?" he asked, his tone dangerous like she'd never heard.

Harlee swallowed as she used her good arm to hoist herself onto the table out of his grasp just slightly, "We can't talk here but it's important. I can think of something else we can do here," she whispered, lifting her good hand to run it from his face down to his tie which she undid one handed.

"Are you distracting me with sex?" he grinned as he wrapped his arms around her to undo her bulletproof vest, "You're way too overdressed."

Harlee was placing gently kisses on his earlobe when he made his comment and she laughed softly into his ear causing him to only want her more.

"I'm going to need your help talking all this off," she leaned back and said, still working on his shirt with her hand.

Henry grinned at her, his eyes lit up with excitement, "I'm always happy to assist with that task."


	5. Chapter 5

Later that evening, Alex, Shelby, Nimah and Harlee arrived back at the bunker with the win they needed to keep moving forward.

"Great work everyone," Clay announced once they arrived, "We're all going to get drinks to celebrate before we get back to this in the morning. Does anyone have any business that needs to be taken care of tonight?"

Harlee raised her good hand, "Can I talk to you for a moment in your office about an idea I had?"

Clay nodded as he led the way and gestured for her to take a seat once they were settled, "What's on your mind, Johnson?"

Harlee took a deep breath, "I have a kind of insane idea to throw out. I need you to really open your mind before I begin."

Clay sat forward and cupped his hands together on his desk, "This oughta be good. You're my most level headed Agent so if you think your idea is insane then it's about to take the cake on crazy ideas."

"Ok, bear with me," Harlee began, "I want to get all the Collaborators by getting one to turn against the group. I believe if we offer one immunity then we can get the rest of the team. We have all the names now so I have a lot of leverage to go in with. And we've looked into Roarke's history, and he has the most to lose if we get them all. I know you hate this plan because he's the biggest fish but Clay, I love him and he is a good man," she finished before sitting back to let the idea sink in.

Clay looked at her, his expression impossible to read, "You expect me to let the leader of this whole thing go? Not too mention going to him with a deal could jeopardize this whole operation!" he replied, his voice almost at a shout.

"Not if I say I was investigating alone," Harlee challenged, "I know him and if he cares for me the way I think he does then he'll give them all up for a chance at a future together."

Clay shook his head, groaning at her request, "If I say yes and it doesn't go the way you say then what is our play after that? Where do we go after we play all of our cards?"

"They're my cards in this plan," she replied, "You guys will just have to disown me from this group if it doesn't work so you can keep doing this work. So, may I have permission to offer immunity and try to end this?"

Clay inhaled deeply before he spoke again, "Ok, if you want to try it and you can guarantee the other seven people will be persecuted for their crimes then you can do this. If this simple plan works after everything we've tried, I will be shocked."

"I accept that challenge," Harlee replied, "I will call you after I meet with him tonight."

Harlee gathered the immunity agreement together and got in her car to go to Henry's like she did every night, even though tonight could be the last time she'd get to do it.

She pulled up in his driveway and placed everything in her briefcase before getting out to knock on the door.

"You look like you have business on your mind and that is not the look I like to see," he said as he answered the door, frowning as he saw her briefcase in on her arm.

"This work pertains to you so it is necessary for once to bring it home," she began as she walked in, "Are you ready?"

Henry ran his hand through his hair, inhaling deeply, "I suppose so but I don't have a good feeling about what you're wanting to talk about. Let's go to my office and get started."

Once the two made their way into his office, Harlee took control, "Mr. Speaker, will you please take a seat."

Henry raised a brow at her demeanor as he took a seat. Harlee laid out eight file folders with eight pictures including his own across the table. "What's this about?" he asked, his own demeanor shifting.

Harlee closed her eyes for a moment before she began to explain, "With all the things that have gone on since the G20, I began to look into who was gaining the most from each event. These eight individuals, including you as the leader, are the Collaborators who it would appear seek to change the very country I fight to protect everyday."

"Have you only been seeing me to spy on me?" Henry asked, his tone a mix of accusatory and hurt.

"No, I didn't know you were in it until a few days ago," she replied, which wasn't a lie, "I am authorized to offer you full immunity if you turn on the other seven and give them to me. What do you think of that offer?" she asked, hoping he'd take it.

Henry looked at her, his eyes taking on a dangerous hint as he processed what he was saying, "How can you walk into my house and accuse me of something like this and then on top of that expect me to be rat?" he replied.

Harlee took a deep breath feeling like Clay had been right, "Don't put up political walls around me. We have never done that to each other. I'm not here to accuse you of anything, I'm here to guarantee that we have a future instead of you rotting away in jail when someone else catches you."

Henry rubbed his chin with his hand as he got up and started pacing the room mulling over everything she'd just revealed. He looked at her a few times as he did so trying to decide if her motives were pure or if she had been using him this whole time.

"What if I say no to your offer?" he finally asked after what felt like years of silence.

Harlee closed her eyes briefly to process what he had said, "If you reject this offer then I will continue to spend all the time of freedom you have left with you, if you'll have me. This isn't about locking you up or even righting the wrong, this is about that fact that I'm in love with you and I can't stand for something terrible to happen that will rip us apart," she revealed as she sunk down into her seat, feeling sick to her stomach because she'd been dumb enough to think he loved her enough to take the deal.

Henry stopped thinking like a politician for a moment as he looked across the table at Harlee and he saw that she was telling the truth. She'd risked her entire career to get this offer in order to keep them together. When he looked at her through his eyes and not the Speaker's eyes or head of the Collaborator's, he saw the woman he loved and he saw that she was currently falling to pieces in front of him. She was injured and yet she was still doing everything she could to keep him safe.

"Harlee," he said to get her to look up and when she did, his suspicions were correct, her eyes were welling with tears, "I'm sorry for how I've reacted. I have worked hard to make this happen and I've made a lot of promises but you are asking me to turn on those people instead of giving them what I said I would. It is a lot to think over in a night when I didn't even know you knew any of this. Does the immunity agreement mean I have to quit my job?" he asked.

"No, you can keep your position," she replied, pulling herself together to get this deal made, "The only thing you have to do is give us proof of these people's wrongdoing and obviously you can't continue with your plan." She got up and walked over to him, placing her hands on his chest, "If I'm not worth that to you, I understand."

"How could you think that?" Henry replied, grabbing her hands in his own, "If I'd met you before I'd gotten the ball rolling on this thing then it never would've happened. I want to take the deal so we can have a happy ending instead of you talking to me through a jail cell. I'm sorry I hesitated at all," he blurted out causing her to let go of all the emotions she'd been holding in while he pulled her into his arms, firmly against his chest.

Once she was composed and he had the strength to let her go, Harlee gathered herself and cleaned up her face, "Ok, just sign here and then I'll record a statement guaranteeing your cooperation to bring the others to justice."

Once they were done, Henry stood and looked at her, his face tender, "Can we go to bed now?"

"I have to call my superiors and make sure they get all of this and then I'll be up," she stated, "Be ready for me. I have one more thing to discuss."

Henry sighed, "I don't know if I can handle anything else tonight but you're worth it you Siren. I'll be waiting," he leaned forward and kissed her cheek before he walked away.

"Clay Haas," Clay answered Harlee's call.

"He signed and gave us the recorded statement. I've sent it all to you," she replied.

"Wow, you did it?" Clay replied, his voice not hiding his surprise at all, "That is very impressive work."

"I want him under full protection until we lock every one of the others up," Harlee added.

"Done," he said, "Good work," he finished as he hung up.

Harlee smiled to herself as she hung up the call and walked upstairs where Henry was lying back in the bed waiting on her as he'd said he would.

"What's the other matter you had on you mind?" he asked, "I'm glad this one is at least bedroom level. It's much more comfortable in here."

Harlee smiled as she sat down on the side of the bed and used her good hand to pull off her shoes before undoing her pants and sliding them to the floor, leaving her in her in her underwear and a t-shirt under her sling. She used her good hand to pull herself onto the bed where she struggled to get next to him.

"You know if you go to an actual doctor that might heal quicker or if you took something stronger then Tylenol," Henry suggested, pulling her the rest of the way to him.

"Funny you should mention Tylenol," she began, "Turns out that's all I can take for awhile so I guess I'll just have to heal the best I can. With this Collaborators matter behind me though I should be able to get a little break from field work."

"Why can you only take Tylenol?" he asked curiously before he laid his hand on her leg, "You're freezing," he said, alarmed as he moved to pull the blankets out from underneath them so he could get her under the covers.

"You're so good to me," she smiled as she felt her eyelids start to get heavy from the last few days. She hadn't felt this secure in a long time and her body longed to take advantage of a good night's sleep.

"Hey, not so fast," Henry said as he pinched her behind causing her to jump and jostle her shoulder which ended in a sharp inhale of pain. He placed his hand gently on her elbow on her injured arm, "Sorry Baby. Are you ok?"

Harlee nodded once she caught her breath, "The other thing I wanted to tell you earlier is that I found out a few days ago that I'm pregnant," she revealed, wishing she wasn't buried in his chest and she could see his face.

"Why didn't you tell me that when you offered the deal downstairs?" he asked processing what she'd said.

Harlee took a deep breath to prop herself up so she could see him, "I didn't want you to make a life altering decision based on this. I only wanted to tell you after you decided what you wanted without any outside pressures. How do you feel about this? I didn't mean for it to happen but I love you so this seems like a good next step for us."

"It certainly is and I would've chosen you over the Collaborators no matter what. I can't believe I'm going to start a family at my age," he said with a shake of his head.

"There's never a perfect time," she smiled at him before he leaned forward and placed his lips to hers.

The End


End file.
